Fourth Chance at Love
by purple-sunshine29
Summary: just a one shot featuring my fave character, Lulu Spencer
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** _hey I decided to post a one shot while I try to figure out my other fanfics. Just a one shot, unless you all want me to continue it. The new character Ethan Lovette gave me an inspiration. Just so you all know, I am not a JoMax fan, I repeat I am not a JoMax fan!!! I am a Lulu fan. (there are not a lot of those) Enjoy!! Read and review!! _

**Fourth Chance at Love**

Lulu drove with Spinelli in the passenger seat. He was babbling on.

"I hope Fair Maximeista is not harmed." There was a worry in his voice. Wow, he really does love Maxie, doesn't he? she thought. She tried to concentrate on the road but it was snowing like crazy. How did Spinelli convince me that I go out in this storm, just to find Maxie, of all people?!?! she pondered. I should be trying to find Johnny, to try and work this out, but here I am looking for Maxie?! she thought. They came to the spot where Maxie's car hit the side railing of the road. The car was really smashed. Spinelli jumped out and hurried toward the wreck.

"Maximeista!!!!!!" he yelled. Lulu got out of the car. She approached the car. On the side she saw footprints leading away.

"Spinelli, see someone found her, she's safe, can we please go home??" Lulu begged.

"I fear some, creepy person could have been driving, seen her and took her!!" he said, in exasperation.

"Oh, Spinelli, a lot of nice guys come driving up the road, to pick up damsels in distress." she smiled at her own joke. This is the road where Johnny picked me up. She smiled wider. Spinelli wandered away as Lulu stood thinking back. All the more reason that I have to go back and find him and work things out. she thought.

"Fair Lulu!! There is an old building here, come here!!" he yelled. She followed his voice until she came to where he was.

"Spinelli, this is the old garage me and Johnny found, remember when-"

"When the Prince of Darkness and Fair One wanted to take their romance on the road." Spinelli said.

"Right." she smiled. The light was on. She frowned and opened the door. There on the couch were Maxie and Johnny, naked and obviously occupied. Lulu stopped in her tracks.

"Fair Lulu, what is-" he stopped as he came in and took in the scene. His eyes widen in horror. His mouth went agape. For Lulu it was worse. Suddenly images of two summers ago, when Maxie told her that she slept with Logan came back. Tears threatened to fall. Johnny's eyes were mixed with guilt and concern.

"And here we were so concerned that Fair Maximeista," Lulu said the name with disgust, "was injured." Lulu said, as tears welled in her eyes.

"Lu-"

"No! I can see why you wanted to leave me, Johnny, I'm no Maxie!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she ran out. It was snowing harder. Tears fell from her chocolate eyes. She wore heels, but she took off running. I guess I should be used to it by now, Maxie never was my friend, she just wanted Johnny. Some roommate. She always has to take everything from me, well she can have Johnny, he proved his loyalty tonight. she thought, darkly. She ran and ran until she stopped and collapsed in the snow. Sobs raked her frame as she cried. She sat, as the snow melted and wet her dress her ankle hurt, but she didn't care. I have nothing to live for. No boyfriend. I can't live at the apartment, and my job, well that's over. she thought as more tears fell.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" a deep Australian accented voice asked. She looked up and was met by a pair of male eyes.

"No, I'm just perfect." she said, sarcastically. More tears escaped her eyes.

"You don't seem perfect?" he asked. She smirked.

"A lot of things are not as they seem." she said. He laughed.

"Like relationships, and so-called friends." she muttered.

"Let me guess, boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend?" he asked. She gave him an incredulous look.

"I've had my share of experiences." he answered her unspoken question. Lulu lifted her head and looked at the guy. He had long dark hair. His eyes had a sly, mystery about them. He grinned. His teeth were straight and white. He wore a red shirt and a black jacket over jeans, a silver chain hung from them.

"I'm Ethan. Ethan Lovette." He offered his hand. No, Lu, this is just how you met Johnny, some stranger on the side of the road, and look how that turned out. her conscience told her. But Ethan Lovette, he seems harmless. her nicer side argued. That's what you said about Logan and Johnny and look at that, her conscience pointed out.

"Lulu. Lulu Spencer." she said, taking his hand. He gently helped her up. He frowned. She winced in as pain yelped from her ankle. He took her under her arms as she leaned on him and limped.

"Spencer? You wouldn't know a Lucas Lorenzo Spencer would you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's my Dad." she said, "How do you know him?" Ethan laughed.

"I just had a run-in with him at his casino." he grinned. Her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked. It had stopped snowing.

"Um, well I sorta broke in, you know to find shelter from the blizzard, and you're father thought I was robbing the place. Well it didn't help that I had my elbows in his money." he laughed. She chuckled, trembling from crying so much.

"Well, we got to know one another, and after a card game, I left."

"You bet my Dad at a card game?" Lulu asked, in disbelief.

"No, we both pulled a card out of each others sleeves." he grinned. She smiled.

"Dear old Dad." she muttered.

"Yeah." he smiled.

Luv it, hate it, please please review!! this is my first one shot, but if you want, i could do it into a multi-chapter story, only if I get some reviews!!

Thanks,

~PP~


	2. So We Meet Again

_**A/N:** I don't know where I'm going with this, but here goes, just bare with my as I try to figure this out. I have vacation all this week and i hope i will update soon for all my fanfics. anyway, read and please review!!_

**Chapter Two: So We Meet Again**

Lulu arrived at the Crimson offices, tense and nervous. _How I am going to face Maxie if I just want to rip the blond witch's head off?? I'll just have to mind my own business, and try not to talk to her,_ she thought. She sat in her chair surprised Maxie wasn't there yet. Usually she's the first here. _Maybe she's…_ Lulu tried to squeeze the mental image of Johnny and Maxie, but it came without warning. _No, not here._ she thought, as she was transported back to a a week ago, to that horrible night when she walked in on what was the last thing she wanted to walk in on. Tears escaped her, as anger and bile churned in her stomach. She heard the elevator doors open, and heels clicking on the tiled floors. Lulu quickly wiped away her tears, as Kate walked into the room, followed by the man-snatcher.

"Lulu, how nice for you to be here on time, for once." Kate sniped. Lulu stood up and handed the Fashionista her coffee. The woman took a sip.

"This is good, Lulu." she said, and walked into her office. Maxie sat at her desk.

"Kate wants you to take these photo samples to the post office and make sure they are on first class mail, and pick up the handbags at La Meir's." Maxie ordered, not looking away from her computer. Lulu took the list and envelope and scurried out of the office. _For once I'm glad to follow the witch's orders, if I don't have to deal with said witch,_ the blonde thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu walked out of La Meir's about 10 minutes later, her arms laden down with bags full of purses. She pulled down the brim of her beret hat thing and walked along the sidewalks of Port Charles. She got to the piers and started to walk but knocked into someone and fell and dropped all her bags.

"I'm so sorry, here, let me help you." the stranger offered. Lulu instantly started picking up her things, not wanting to come in contact with anyone, after Maxie and Johnny. After, she stood up, she tried to walk away, but the stranger stopped her.

"What, no thank you?" he asked. Lulu looked at him and instantly recognized him.

"Ethan?" she muttered. He smiled.

"The one and only." he said, smirking. It reminded her of Johnny's infamous smirk and tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you." she yelled over her shoulder as she dashed away from the dark-haired man. _I don't mean to be rude, Ethan Lovett, but I just don't need any reminders right now._ she silently apologized. Lulu hurried all the way back to the Crimson offices. She found Johnny sitting in her seat. Maxie was no where to be found. Lulu stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lulu, we have to talk." Johnny said, getting up. Lulu stared, shocked. Johnny cleared his throat.

"Lu-" Finally, Lulu found her voice.

"Johnny Zacchara, don't even think for one second you are going to cheat on me, then be the one to break it off. We're through." she yelled as she dashed into the ladies room, conveniently located not far form her desk. She locked herself in a stall, as tears poured from her eyes.

"Lulu, please come out. We have to talk about this." Johnny's voice came from outside the restroom. She gathered all her strength and walked out of the bathroom. Johnny was outside.

"Johnny, there is nothing to talk about, I was quarantined in a burning building, full of a poisonous toxin and the only thing you could think of doing was sleeping with Maxie!!" Lulu yelled.

"I know what I did was unexcusable, but I had no idea you were in the hospital!!" he yelled back.

"And that's supposed to make up for it?!?!" she yelled back, bitterly. Johnny rubbed his face.

"So this is the end? All the love we felt, this is the end?" he asked, his eyes showing regret and maybe love but she couldn't tell anymore. She almost gave in, but her Spencer pride wouldn't let her.

"No, the end was a few minutes ago." she said, He took her face into his and kissed her softly, yet passionately. She almost gave in again, but then she remembered that those same lips had sex with Maxie Jones and she froze. Johnny pulled away, confused. He looked into her eyes.

"Lulu, what is wrong?" he asked, out of breath.

"Johnny, a kiss isn't going to change what you did." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I think you need to leave." she added. He kissed her once more.

"Lulu Spencer, don't you ever forget, I love you and I always will, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me some day." he said, breaking free of her. He walked away and left. After she was sure he was gone, she sank to the floor and let out the sobs that she held back. She cried until she had no more tears, then she got up, straightened herself out, took her bag and cell phone, left Crimson, and headed to Jake's. She sat in the familiar bar stool.

"Coleman, tequila and keep it coming." she said. She licked the salt, downed the shot and sucked the lime. God, that was terrible, she thought as she poured herself another drink. She continued the endless cycle until the room spun. She staggered to the juke box; she put on a slow song and swayed to the music. The shot glass was taken from her fingers and a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"A beautiful woman shouldn't dance along." the deep, masculine voice said. She turned around. Ethan Lovett's sparkling chocolate eyes looked back at her.

"Eth..an" she slurred.

"Are you going to run away from me now, love?" he asked, with his lustrous Australian accent. She smiled, her eyes drooping. He took her into his arms as they swayed to the music. Her head found his shoulder. Her knees gave out.

"Whoa, ok, let's get the princess to bed." he said, as he scooped her up with ease. She snuggled into the hollow of his shoulder as he took her things and headed out for the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu woke up in her bed at the Quartermaine mansion. _How the heck did I…_she thought as a splitting headache hit her, _Remind me never to drink tequila again._ She told her conscience. The drapes on the windows had been drawn and she thanked God for that. She saw two aspirin, a glass of water and a note on the bedside table. She swallowed the two pills and drained the glass before opening the note.

_Hope you feel better, Miss Lulu  
Mr. Lovett told me you weren't  
feeling well, please come down  
for breakfast, when you wake up._

_Love,  
Alice _

Lulu smiled then frowned._ Mr. Lovett??_ she thought. _As in, Ethan Lovett??_ she inwardly questioned. She wore the silky top and black pants from last night, but her black leather ankle boots were off. She found an old PCU T-shirt and sweats and put then on. She walked downstairs and into the grand dining room. Luke, Tracy, Monica and Edward sat at the table, eating breakfast. They all greeted her with good mornings.

"Morning, gum drop. How you feeling?" Luke asked.

"Never better." she lied, grimacing. She sat down and Alice brought her a tray with an omelet, pancakes, a muffin and a glass of orange juice.

"Alice?" the blonde asked, taking the larger maid's arm.

"Yes, Miss Lulu?"

"Um, thanks for the aspirin, could I also have some coffee?

"Extra sugar and milk?" Alice asked. Lulu smiled. She knew me so well.

"Coming right up, Miss Lulu!" Alice exclaimed as she clambered out of the door. Lulu ate all of her breakfast, drank all of her coffee and stalked out of there, before anyone could ask any obvious questions like: _Where's Johnny? Why aren't you at you apartment? How did you get here?_ And most importantly, _What happened?!?_ She didn't know or want to answer any of them. She tried to slink back to her room but bumped into a wall before she could get far, and for the seond time in 36 hours, she tumbled back.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, love." A deep Aussie-accented voice spoke. The 'wall' lent her a hand and she took it as he helped her up. Ethan grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. He wore PJ pants and a gray tee-shirt. They stood in one of the foyers. He crossed his arms and leaned on one of the walls, the picture of comfort and confidence.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, smirking. She glared at him.

"You should know." She fired back. He scoffed.

"Well, you're welcome!" he yelled as he tried to stomp off. She grabbed his arm before he could. An electric shock hit her arm and her eyes snapped to his. He looked back into her eyes. She almost forgot what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry." She said, automatically, quickly taking her hand away.

"It's ok." He said, his voice faraway and fazed.

"I gotta go." She mumbled as she ran to her room. A million different thoughts flashed in her mind. Billions of questions she didn't have the answer to. She gathered her things and walked to the apartment that she and Maxie shared. She prayed that Maxie or Johnny or both weren't there. Luck wasn't on her side as she heard voices as she opened the door. The cheater and lying witch stood in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I just came to change." She said, as she averted her gaze to look anywhere but them. She raced to her room and locked the door behind her. She found a black high-waisted pencil skirt and tried it on. She shrugged it off as she put on black slacks and a dark purple ruffled silk top, which she topped with a black button-up vest. She put the skirt on instead of the pants and paired them with her favorite black-suede ankle boots. Her hair was a little messy from sleep, but she straightened it out and let it down. Finally, satisfied with her appearance, she took her gray pea-coat and large purple leather bag and left the room. Johnny and Maxie were waiting for her.

"Lulu, we have to talk." Maxie called to the blonde.

"I believe I've said everything I wanted to you two already." Lulu snapped.

"Fine, then listen. We all obviously can't live here together-"

"Are you kicking me out?!!?"

"Well-"

"First of all, with what you two did to me, I am entitled this apartment to myself!!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Oh, Lulu!! Stop acting like such a victim!!" Maxie yelled. That did it for Lulu!

"How dare you two.." Lulu started but she slapped the other blonde's face. Maxie held her pink cheek before she attacked the Original Blonde. Johnny tried his best to separate them, but Lulu purposely hit him as well. Spinelli burst in. He took Lulu by the waist and hugged her as tears threatened to fall down Lulu's face. But she wouldn't give the two liars the satisfaction of letting them know they hurt her.

"Fair Lulu, violence will not solve anything. The Falsely Fair Maxiemeista and the Prince of Darkness shouldn't get that satisfaction." Spinelli spoke.

"Spinelli, I'm soooo sorry!!" Maxie cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"No!! Falsely Fair One should save her tears for someone who cares." Spinelli said. Maxie's lips quivered. Lulu felt proud of Spinelli, eventhough he was probably more crushed then she was. She gripped the Ace of Cyberspace's hand and together they marched out of the apartment.

"Spinelli!! I'm soo proud of you!!" she exclaimed. She saw big fat tears in his choclate puppy eyes.

"Oh, Spinelli." She cooed as she hugged him tightly.

"The Jackal was, of course, not up to Fair- Falsely Fair Maxiemeista's standards of a man, no matter how much I pined for her." He said, into her shoulder.

"No, Spinelli, you deserve someone who will love you as much as you love them. I don't think Maxie ever loved someone that way." Lulu said. The Jackal nodded and hand-in-hand they walked to Kelly's. They both ordered hot chocolates and sat at their usual table and joked just like they used to. Lulu looked at her watch.

"Spinelli, I have to go talk to my Dad, and then I have work. I'm soo sorry." She said.

"No, the Jackal has to attend to his duties to Stone Cold."

"OK, if you need anything, just call. OK?"

"Of course." She hugged him and left for the Haunted Star. She walked in to find it empty. She remembered the time when she hit Logan with a wrench, in self-defense and Johnny had taken her here. The place held so many memories that she felt overwhelmed. She broke down in sobs as she collapsed on the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan stopped what he was doing when he heard those familiar heart-wrenching wails. He came out of the back room, to find Lulu sobbing on the steps. He almost didn't think as he made his way to his fallen angel. Word around town was that her long-term boyfriend, Johnny Zacchara, cheated on her with her so-called friend, Maxie Jones. It took everything he had to continue soothing Lulu and not beat the living –insert swear word- out of this Johnny Zacchara for doing this to the beautiful angel in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright." He said, as she sobbed into his shoulder. She shook her head. He held her in his arms for as long as she cried. She picked her head up and her face was inches from his. Against his better judgment, he leaned in and met her lips. She moved her lips in time with his advancements as he held her tighter. Then she froze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu felt complete again as she met her lips to Ethan's. Then she caught herself. _I just ended a disastrous relationship and I'm going head-first into another one,_ she thought. She pulled away, took her bag and ran as fast as her 2 and a half inch heels would take her to the Crimson offices. Once she sat alone at her desk, she fingered her lips. _Just when things couldn't get anymore complicated, Ethan goes and kisses me!!_ She thought back to that morning and remembered the spark she felt when her skin came in contact with his, it was the same when he had kissed her. _But do I feel the same?_ she asked herself. For once she was confused by her feelings. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Spinelli. She guessed.

"Lulu?" a familiar voice greeted. Lulu stared in shock.

"Mom?!?!"

* * *

_little bit of a cliffy, but it gets better, i hope. sorry, for rushing the whole ethan/lulu pairing but bare with me!!  
as always, read and review!!_

~PP~


End file.
